A method of rolling beam profiles and sheet piling profiles as set forth above has already been proposed on the basis of the article "Progress in Section-Rolling Technology in Japan" taken from the NL-Literature source "Journal of Mechanical Working Technology 1 (1977) 3-34", published by the Elsevier Scientific Publishing Company. According to this method the final rolling of the sheet steel piling profiles takes place in a two-high reversing finishing rolling mill, the finished profile being arrived at by means of a number of rolling passes carried out with different roller grooves. The rolling mill is of very wide dimensions owing to the use of a number of roller grooves, which lie side by side, are required for final (finishing) rolling in a two-high reversing finishing rolling mill, and lie on the barrels (bodies) of the sets of two-high rollers. As a result of this and also as a result of the rigidity of the rolling mill--this rigidity being required for rolling the final or finished profile in such a way that the required tolerances and observed--the rolling mill is very heavy and expensive. The necessary provision of a reversing drive also contributes to the great weight and expense. Finally, the profile width is limited by reason of the maximum permissible barrel (body) length of the rollers which is selected taking into account the degree of bending of the rollers and the inaccuracies, associated with the degree of bending of the rollers, in the observance of the required tolerances of the final product. For rolling beams the two-high finishing rolling mill must be replaced by a universal rolling mill, possibly equipped with a flange edging mill; for this purpose it is necessary to provide high-duty crane units or corresponding changing devices for conveying the very heavy rolling mills. For rolling the sheet steel piling profiles it is also necessary to provide, on both sides of the two-high reversing finishing rolling mills, an expensive conveyor roller table (bed), whose width corresponds to the barrel or body length of the rollers; this roller table or bed may also be equipped with shifter devices; due to the provision of these components the length of the rolling mill train is additionally greatly increased. An expensive reversing drive is indispensable.